fred and the lost love
by Hermieno.grangger
Summary: fred mencintai seorang gadis,tapi gadis itu pergi meninggalkan cinta fred tanpa alasan.Fred pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah reality show untuk mencari pamela cewek itu .
1. Chapter 1

**Fred and the lost love**

**Disclaimer : milik  
**

**Nama karakter lainnya milik saya.**

**Sore itu aku tengah menatap di jendela tokoku yang berembun, di luar tengah hujan aku merasakan kedinginan menyeruak di sekujur tubuhku padahal saat itu aku tengah memakai baju hangat. Mataku tertuju pada suatu jalan, entah apa yang ku fikirkan. siang tadi tokoku ramai pengunjung, makannya sore itu aku memutuskan bersantai sejenak dengan meminum segelas butterbeer hangat di tanganku.  
**

"**Fred?"sapa suara dibelakangku,ternyata itu George.  
**

"**Kufikir aku mau keluar dulu, dan er mau jalan dengan Angie"lanjutnya antusias.**

"**Ya, tak apa selamat bersenang-senang sobat"kataku tersenyum sambil melanjutkan meneguk.**

"**Jaga toko kita ya, aku menyayangimu "kata George bercanda sambil hendak menciumkan bibirnya ke pipi ku.  
**

"**Tak perlu George,, "kataku sambil tertawa dan mencegah George mencium pipi ku.**

"**Simpan untuk Angie saja,, "lanjutku.**

**Kelakuan kami berdua tidak pernah berubah selalu berbuat hal konyol, sehari tanpa kekonyolan bukan kami rasanya,  
**

**GLEK !**

**Aku teringat Pamela, oh tuhan kenapa aku tak dapat melupakannya.  
**

**Pamela adalah gadis yang sangat kucintai kami berkenalan di toko ini, sesaat aku tersipu membayangkan pertemuan kami.  
**

**Sore Desember itu..**

**Sore itu hujan, aku tengah merapikan barang-barang di tokoku, tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang berambut panjang sebahu yang indah, sambil berlari kecil ke arah toko ku dan menutupi atas kepalanya, aku menghampiri pintu dan pandanganku teralih dari pegangan pintu ke wajah wanita cantik itu, beberapa detik kurasakan dunia berhenti berputar.  
**

"**Di luar hujan boleh ikut berteduh? " katanya lembut.  
**

"**Er, yeah tentu saja " kataku aneh.  
**

"**Er aku Fred, Fred Weasley" kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku setelah mengusap-usapnya ke celanaku karena takut kotor.  
**

"**Aku Pamela, Pamela wildenowii " katanya ramah sambil tersenyum.  
**

**Pamela mengenyakkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di sudut toko ku, tangannya mengusap-usap sambil ditiupnya ia nampak kedinginan.**

"**Kok diusap-usap? jijik ya salaman denganku " candaku sambil tertawa.**

"**Bukan Fred, aku kedinginan.. "katanya setelah tertawa.**

"**Oh, mau butterbeer? " kataku.**

"**Er, jika tak keberatan " lanjut Pamela.**

"**oh, "candaku sambil berlari menuju meja.**

**Tapi kini,kebencian serasa menyeruak di diriku,  
**

'**pengkhianat' umpatku.  
**

**Tak sadar gelas butterbeer yang ku genggam terjatuh dan pecah berurai di lantai. setelah pertemuan terakhir di hogsmeade Pamela tak pernah lagi datang, dia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan aku ingin mencarinya untuk menanyakan status kejelasan hubungan kami.  
**

**Akupun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah reality show di Indonesia, surat ku terposkan kilat ke redaksi trans tv.  
**

**To be continue..**

**(a/n):apakah Fred akan bertemu Pamela setelah dia berencana mengikuti suatu reality show?simak selanjutnya..R&R please.**


	2. pencarian tahap 1

**KEHEBOHAN DI TRANS TV**

(A/N):special thanks to Ucha-ranger yang telah me-review chapter 1 dan atas masukannya ya. Chapter ke 2 ini menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi di TRANS TV ketika mendapat sebuah surat yang di antar oleh seekor burung hantu,

Pagi hari itu, pos satpam dikejutkan oleh seekor burung hantu yang membawa sepucuk surat. Pak maman satpam yang bertugas hari itu tercengang menatap apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia pun mengambil bungkusan surat yang di talikan pada burung itu. Di situ tertulis untuk redaksi termehek-mehek Trans Tv.

" Pagi Man, " sapa seorang karyawan Trans Tv yang kebetulan bagian dari redaksi termehek-mehek.

" Mas,lihat deh! " katanya gagu.

"Apaan" jawab karyawan itu lagi.

" HAAAHH? " katanya lagi menggelegar.

Sambil tercengang menatap burung itu karyawan itu segera mengambil bungkusan surat yang di pegang Maman.

" Ini " kata Maman gagu.

" Wuahh,ini kudu saya laporin,bye man thanks oke trikitrikkitrik" katanya sambil berlalu dan berlari lebay.

TING

Lift terbuka, sesegera lah karyawan itu ngacir ke ruang redaksi.

" Haduh heuh, heuh cape " katanya terengah sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Di sekeliling ruangan ia melihat semua anggota redaksi sedang asyik menyantap gorengan untuk sarapan.

" Apaan si lo, lebay amat de, hehe " kata Karin seorang karyawan imut.

" Kalo ga lebay bukan Eman namanya! " kata ketua redaksi cowok,Gustav namanya.

" Inih,saya bawa berita sensasional! " katanya dengan gaya hewir.

" Hah apaan? " kata yang lain serempak.

" Ada surat dibawa sama burung hantu katanya untuk redaksi termehek-mehek, nah tu burung nyangsang tadi di kantornya si Maman ".

Melihat itu situasi hening,

"Harry potter kali ye? pake burung hantu " kata Gustav terkikik.

" Emang iya ni lo buktiin " kata Eman yang udah agak marah.

" Masa coba liat ! kalo elo boong lu kayang 3 jam di pancoran gedung oke "Gustav menantang.

" Kalo tu surat bener dari dunia sihir, elo jalan kayang keluar gedung oke? "Eman balik menantang.

"Oh, oke!Rin baca de " kata gustav.

"HAAAAHH" kata Karin.

"Kenapa Rin? "

"Suratnya bener nih liat dari.. "

"Dari siapa? "

"FRED WEASLEY "

"Gusti,itu kan yang di pilem harry poter " kata seorang karyawan berlogat sunda.

"Iya, "

"Ehem, kayangnya jadi ya? "kata Eman menagih janji dan terlihat puas.

"Aduh man piis man, gue becanda" lirihnya.

Akhirnya apa boleh dikata Gustav pun jalan kayang keluar gedung, karyawan lainnya pun berlomba-lomba melihat aksi spektakuler itu. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang sibuk memotret ada pula yang ngalungin duit receh.

Akhirnya tim pun pergi dan kini telah tiba di Diagon Alley 93 yap tepat di Toko si kembar Weasley.

Setelah mengambil take untuk Fred maka di mulailah pencarian itu.

"Fred,tadi lo kan udah cerita lo udah lost contact ama Pamela, mungkin ada temen deketnya yang tau? " Panda bertanya.

"Ada namanya Ryria Major, dia kerja di toko Florean Flower tapi tiap aku samperin dia selalu gak ada, " kata Fred putus asa.

"Udah tanya owner nya kemana si Ryria ini pergi? "Mandala bertanya.

"Udah katanya sakit, " kata Fred pendek.

"Pan, menurut gue kita samperin aja toko itu deh untuk nanya alamat si Ryria ini"

(a/n):dalam tiap acara termehek-mehek pasti selalu ada penjelasan yang diterangkan sama panda atau pun mandala, nah agar mendapat gambaran lebih real, (ceila gaya bener) penjelasan tetap di gambarkan dan di ketik dengan tulisan miring dan tebal.

_**Akhirnya kita mulai pencarian pertama ke sebuah toko bunga untuk mencari Ryria**__** (teman Mela )untuk mendapat info di mana mela sekarang. **_

**Pencarian ke-1**

**Florean Flower,Diagon Alley 43**

**Jam 11.00**

"Permisi, " kata Panda.

"Ada apa ya? " tanya seorang ibu kurus berkaca mata hitam sambil terus menata bunga di hadapannya dengan tongkat.

"Begini kita dari termehek-mehek muggle datang untuk mencari karyawan ibu yang bernama Ryria major, untuk menanyakan apa dia tahu di mana Pamela karena klien kami Fred sangat ingin bertemu Pamela itu "lanjut mandala.

"Ryria? oh sudah gak kerja disini"kata .

_**Astaga dari situ gue bingung karena kata fred Cuma ryria teman terdekatnya si mela ini**__**. Manalagi ini kan dunia sihir, **_

"Anda owner toko ini? " kata Panda.

"Iya, dia sering ga masuk tuh alasannya sakit "

"Bisa kita minta alamatnya? " kata Panda.

"Oh maaf , tapi saya sangat menjaga ke privasiannya tiap karyawan saya "

"Tapi Mrs, kita Cuma mau menanyakan dimana Pamela sekarang "Melas mandala.

"Please bu, saya perlu banget "Fred memohon.

"Ehm, baik tapi jangan disalah gunakan ya? "

"Iya bu kami janji" kata Panda.

"_Accio _alamat"

"Makasih banget ya bu"sahut Fred girang.

"Iya dan semoga kamu ketemu ya sama Mela itu"

_**Akhirnya kita dikasih alamat Ryria dan kita menuju ke alamat itu sekarang**__**. **_

**Pencarian ke2**

**King edward street,12**

**Jam 12.30**

"Permisi" kata Panda.

"Ya ada apa ya? "sahut .

"Kediaman Ryria Major? "

"Iya"

"Begini kita dari termehek-mehek muggle datang untuk mencari Ryria major untuk menanyakan apa dia tahu di mana Pamela karena klien kami Fred sangat ingin bertemu Mela itu "kata Mandala.

"Oh sebentar ya "

"Fred? "kata Ryria kaget.

"Ry, kamu tau kan dimana mela sekarang? "kata Panda.

"Sorry Fred aku juga gak tau dimana dia sekarang, aku lost contact sama dia "

"lost contact? "

"Iya"

"Kamu punya alamat Pamela? "

"Punya, tapi rumahnya selalu kosong "

"Hah? Kosong? "

"Oh, gimana kalo samperin rumahnya aja? "

"Bisa juga sih buat mastiin ya gak? Barangkali tetangganya tau pindah kemana "

"Percuma, tetangganya selalu acuh tiap aku tanya kemana keluarga mela pindah, mereka bilang keluarganya bajingan lah, apa lah, "kata Ryria berat.

"HAH? "kata Panda dan Mandala serempak

_**Dari situ tim **__**bingung nah akhirnya tim memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah pamela yang menurut ryria sudah kosong. Siapa tahu tetangganya mau memberitahu jika kita datang banyakan. **_

(a/n):Pencarian selanjutnya berlangsung di chapter 3. Oh ya nama jalan dan sebagian istilah saya mengambil dari buku sherlock holmes. Bukan ingin jadi plagiat atau apa ya, saya mengambil karena namanya tu keren-keren terus kasusnya juga wuihh hebat-hebat.


	3. penerusan pencarian

**PENERUSAN PENCARIAN**

**Pencarian ke3**

**Rumah Pamela**

**King edward street 105**

**Jam 13.15**

"Tuh kan kosong Fred? "Ryria berkata.

"Eh itu ada tetangganya, coba tanya deh"

"Permisi Sir, apa anda tahu kemana keluarga Wildenowii pindah? "kata Panda.

"Wildenowii si bajingan tua itu? kamu siapa? komplotannya? "kata tuan yang rumahnya di seberang keluarga itu.

"Bukan kita dari Termehek-mehek muggle datang untuk mencari Pamela Wildenowii karena klien kami Fred sangat ingin bertemu Pamela itu"

"Asal kalian tahu ya keluarga itu kabur dari kejaran hutang, apalagi si Johan Wildenowii itu tukang mabuk sama main judi "

"Hah? "

"Kalo kalian ga percaya datang ke tempat minum di ujung jalan tanya yang mana Johan Wildenowii "

"Oh ya terima kasih, Sir "kata Fred lemas.

"Kalo saya boleh bilang mending kamu lupain aja si Pamela itu, cewek itu gak pantes kamu cintain dan kamu cari kayak gini, sama aja bajingannya "

_**Dari situ tim kaget, **__**setelah tau asal-usul keluarga Pamela itu dan Ryria itu masih tanya-tanya masa sih. lalu tim memutuskan untuk meneruskan pencarian nanti malam**_**. **

**Malamnya..**

**Pencarian ke 4**

**Bar minum ujung jalan**

**Jam 20.00 **

"Panda lo yakin mau ikut masuk? kayaknya ga aman buat cewek masuk "

"Ya udah kita nunggu di luar aja deh Mandala, "

"Oke kalo gitu Fred, aku sama tim cowok masuk "

_**Akhirnya tim cowok pun masuk bar, **__**disana itu penuh sesak dengan bau bir, ruangan agak sedikit pengap dimana disitu banyak yang merokok, dan judi. Gue pun mencoba menanyai seorang pengunjung dekat sebuah sudut ruangan. **_

"Anda tau Johan Wildenowii? "

HENING SEISI RUANGAN.

"Apa katamu? "kata seorang pemuda mabuk.

_**Belum sempat kita jawab taunya pemuda itu meneriakkan ke seluruh ruangan nama johan wildenowii dan menganggap kita sebagai komplotannya.**__** Akhirnya tak kurang dari 50 ujung tongkat sihir mengarah pada kami. Disitu kami takut terbayang gimana rasanya di serang oleh segelintir pengunjung bar yang bermata merah dan hilang kesadaran. **_

"Katakan dimana bajingan tua itu? "

"Kita sama sekali gak tau"kata Fred.

"PERGI ! atau"

"Iya,kami pergi tapi tolong jangan acungkan tongkat kalian ke kami lagi "kata Mandala.

_**Akhirnya tim keluar dengan muka shock dan perasaan was-was**_

"Gimana Man? "

"Kita ga dapet informasi apapun "

"Lho? kok bisa "

"Justru tadi kita malah mu diserang, kayaknya bener apa yang di katain tetangga itu"

"Yang ayahnya bajingan itu? "

"Iya buktinya tadi kurang lebih 50 ujung tongkat di arahin ke kita waktu nanya Johan itu"

"bener Fred? "Ryria bertanya dengan lesu.

Fred tak memberikan jawaban tapi hanya dengan anggukan dan muka penuh arti.

_**Tim disitu menemui jalan buntu gimana kita mau nyari alamat dengan mungkin 50 kutukan di arahkan pada kami memutuskan meneruskan pencarian di bar ujung jalan. ****ya mungkin kita bakal ketemu ayahnya mela dan tiba-tiba Ryria melihat ayah Pamela itu di sudut jalan.  
**_

"Itu ayahnya Pamela Pan"

"Itu? "

"Iya "

"Kejar mas kejar "

_**Akhirnya di temukanlah ayahnya mela itu di sebuah belokan jalan dan tengah meneguk wiski api sambil tertawa seperti orang sinting.**__** Dan bermata merah menyala layaknya orang kerasukan. **_

"Tunggu anda ayahnya Mela kan? " Ryria bertanya.

"Dimana Mela sekarang? "lanjutnya.

"Jawab! "

"Mela? Mela hahaha SAYA JUAL, kalian tahu SAYA JUAL"

"DI JUAL? "Fred kaget setengah mati.

"Iya ga denger? SAYA JUAL "

"Eh ngomong yang bener DIMANA MELA? "kata Fred marah.

"Fred jangan emosi, dia lagi mabuk bisa aja dia nyelakain kita kalo kita paksa "Mndala berusaha menenangkan.

"Oke,dimana mela? "kata Fred yang masih bisa meredam letupan emosinya.

"SAYA JUAL "

"Oh anda kasih tau dimana mela dan ini uang 20 galeon untuk anda "kata seorang tim.

"Uang? galeon? berikan berikan"

"Dimana Mela? "tanya Panda.

"Saya jual, ke bangsawan Musgrave di jalan SAXECOBURG no 10 "desisnya sambil terus meraup raup kantung galeon itu.

"Anda benar kan? "

"Iya cek saja kalo tak percaya"katanya sambil terus mencoba meraih galeon itu.

_**Disitu gue bener-bener gak nyangka seorang ayah bisa jual anaknya sendiri dan **__**gue membatin gila apa ya tu orang jual anaknya sendiri? Terus yang semakin miris ternyata menurut Ryria bangsawan musgrave itu memang kaya tapi mereka berdarah panas yakni pemarah, dan tempramental. **_

**Pencarian ke5**

**Saxecoburg 10,  
**

**Jam 22.00**

_**Tim pun mendatangi alamat yang dituju,ternyata memang benar sebuah istana kecil namun megah berwarna ungu dan keemasan menjulang.**_

"Ayo masuk "

"Permisi bisa kita ketemu dengan Pamela Wildenowii? "

"Beliau sibuk tolong tinggalkan pesan "kata suara mesin pendeteksi tamu.

_**Mendengar itu Fred yan geram langsung menghantam alat penerima tamu itu dan ngamuk-ngamuk.**_

_**Kegaduhan pun terjadi maka keluarlah Anthony Musgrave itu dengan berbalut baju keemasan **_

"Ada apa ini? " katanya dengan suara dingin dan mata setajam elang.

"SAYA CARI PAMELA WILDENOWII"teriak Fred geram

"Tak bisakah kau berbudi baik? "katanya dingin dan angkuh.

"Bisa saja lihat" teriak Fred geram.

"Fred udah Fred "Mandala berusaha menenangkan.

"oh bawa si Pamela, pelayan! " teriak Anthony Musgrave itu.

_**Akhirnya pelayan itupun masuk dan membawa seorang wanita berambut panjang,**__** cantik tapi mukanya biru-biru hidungnya mengucurkan darah, jalannya pun terseok-seok pincang. Dari situ gue fikir ini pasti udah terjadi sebuah penyiksaan hebat. **_

"Mela? "rintih Fred.

"Fred? Ryria? "lirihnya sambil menangis dan menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Mel,kenapa kamu bisa gini? "lirih Ryria.

"Aku-aku, "Pamela terus terisak sambil menyeka darah di hidungnya.

"Kamu apakan pamela? Jawab! "kata Fred sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arah muka Anthony musgrave itu.

"Aku siksa, karena dia selalu mencoba kabur dan menemui kekasihnya Fred"

"Oh kalau begitu pas,aku FRED!"

"OH JADI KAU? "geram Anthony itu.

"Bawa kabur Mela, Panda sama yang lain, Ry cepet! "teriak Fred.

"Pelayan tangkap mereka"

_**Lima orang pengawal musgrave itu bukannya menahan kami tapi yang mengejutkan justru mereka membius tuan mereka sendiri.**_

"_STUPEFY_! "teriak mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita kabur dari si bangsawan itu"

"Kami juga sudah lama ingin lepas dari jerat kesewenangan dia" kata seorang pengawal.

_**Akhirnya kami berhasil kabur dan pergi melarikan Pamela ke **_

_**Esok pagi, **_

"Mel? "lirih Fred sambil terus menatap mela lekat-lekat.

"Fred"katanya lirih.

"Terima kasih, buat kalian tim Termehek-mehek muggle tanpa kalian mungkin saya belum bebas"

"Sama-sama Mel"kata semua tim.

"Fred? "kata Mela lirih.

"Ya? "

"Maaf,

maafkan aku membuat kamu menunggu,

maaf jika saya bukan orang yang akan mendampingi kamu,maaf membuat kamu kecewa"

"Tak apa Mel, "

"Aku akan pergi Fred "

"Ya aku tahu, kau akan pergi bersama lembaga kesejahteraan wanita kan dari kementrian sihir? "

"Ya jujur aku mendapat banyak traumatik sedikit perlindungan mungkin bisa meringankan trauma ku, "kata mela berlinang.

"Semoga kamu bahagia Mel"

_**Akhirnya pertemuan **__**terakhir di selimuti dengan linangan dan senyum kebahagiaan dari bibir Pamela bagaimanapun sekarang dia tah, dia bebas dan tahu ada orang yang mencintai dia setulus Fred. **_

"Akhirnya saya Panda, Mandala pamit"seraya menutup pintu rumah sakit itu dan terputarlah lagu soundtrack film itu.

_**Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri,,**_

_**karena cinta takkan bisa dimengerti**_.

(a/n):akhirnya fic ini selesai..fic pertama nih, hehe

Fiuhh..bersediakah anda meninggalkan review? .


End file.
